


5 Firsts

by enjolras_lexa



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: 5 Things, Boys Kissing, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: (this has probably been done before and if so, sorry)5 Firsts in Peter and Jason's relationship!





	1. First Meeting

Jason knew he would never forget the day he first met Peter.

It was one of those moments where your brain tells you 'Save this for later', like at graduation or the first time you go to a different country, where you just want to soak everything in and remember it forever. So you take a million pictures, keep a journal, anything to record all those new sights and thoughts and feelings that go along with a milestone this important. 

He and Peter were about eleven or twelve years old, and moving into their dorm in seventh grade, so at the time when Jason's brain told him all this, he just registered it as 'potential new best friend who is also my roommate. Awesome!' 

And they were roommates and best friends for a long time before anything else happened between them, but Jason still remembered the first time Peter's eyes had met his own. He just knew: this is it. This is what I've been waiting for. 


	2. First Revelation

Peter was the first person Jason came out to, and vice versa. 

Later, Jason said that he would've expected Peter to be the first one to say the phrase "I'm gay". But even considering how adamant Jason later became about hiding it, he was still the first of the two to actually say it out loud. They were fourteen at the time. 

It had happened one night when the two boys were about to go to sleep. They were tucked into their own beds, drowsy after a long day at school, and more than ready to go to sleep. 

"Goodnight," Peter had said. Jason watched him switch off the bedside lamp, and glimpsed the silhouette of his body snuggling down into his blanket. Jason had been exhausted too up until a second ago, but the moment the room had gone dark Jason felt his mind go completely clear. 

 _I have to tell him._ He had thought about it all last year, especially over the summer. He knew he'd never have his parents' acceptance, let alone the Church's, but he still had to tell his best friend. Peter at least had to know, even if no one else in the whole world ever found out. 

"Peter. _Peter_." The second time Jason whispered his name, Peter answered with a soft grunt. He tried again, "Peter," this time much more loudly. 

Peter rolled towards him. "What?" 

"I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait until morning?" 

"No. I need to tell you now, but you can't tell anyone else about this." 

Peter sat up in bed. "Okay, I'm up. What is it?" 

Jason gathered himself. His thoughts seemed clearer to him in the darkness, it was easier somehow than confronting the truth in broad daylight. 

"I'm gay," he said. And, because it wasn't a big leap from 'I'm gay' to admitting 'I'm totally gay for my best friend,' he added, "I like you. In a gay way. I mean, I like boys instead of girls, and you are the boy I like." 

There seemed to be a horrible silent pause, that in reality was probably barely a split second, before Peter spoke. "So am I. I'm gay too. And I- I like you too. In a gay, romantic, more-than-best-friends way." 

Jason's heart swelled with happiness in his chest. He didn't need the light to know that both he and Peter were bright red. 

"Good," he said. "So, we like each other."

"Yeah. Are we dating?"

"Can we?"

"Sure! So boyfriends! We're boyfriends. And Jason?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to sleep now?"

 

 


	3. First Time Holding Hands

Despite progressing very quickly from admitting feelings to becoming boyfriends, not a whole lot changed for them. 

They remained very close friends, who now shared lingering glances while at school and discussed the fact of them being gay behind closed doors, but the most progress they made in terms of physical contact were brief brushes of shoulders or knees, or in the increasingly complicated secret handshakes they invented. 

They danced around each other for a whole year, until one afternoon when they were working on homework in their dorm room. 

"Can I hold your hand?" Peter had asked unexpectedly. 

"I- _what_?" 

"It's just-." Peter seemed to be gathering his nerve. "We said we were both gay, that we like each other, and that we were dating. And I get that we can't exactly do couple stuff like everyone else, but it still doesn't feel completely real? So I thought we could at least do couple stuff here. I mean, the door is locked, Father Flynn isn't going to burst in and damn us to hell, so I just thought-" 

"Peter," Jason cut him off with a soft smile. "Of course we can hold hands." 

And Peter reached out and covered Jason's hand with his own and laced their fingers together, causing Jason's heart to race and an uncontrollable smile to break out on his face. He moved closer to Peter where they both were spread out on the floor with all of their notes. He deliberately pressed his leg up against Peter's, reveling in the other boy's sharp intake of breath. He pressed his shoulder to Peter's, and continued reading from where they had left off. Sparks traveled all through his body, but all he could think was _Peter is my boyfriend and he's holding my hand_ , over and over and over again.   


	4. First Kiss

It was the same day they had first held hands. 

They had gotten ready for bed, and were just about to turn in for the night and go to sleep. They were standing beside Jason's bed, hands intertwined again, each staring nervously at the other because despite how used to each other they were by now something irreversible had suddenly changed. 

"Well, goodnight," Peter said, reminding Jason of the endings to dates he'd seen in movies, of goodnight kisses on porch steps by moonlight. 

"Wait," Jason squeezed Peter's hand before he could pull away, and took a step closer until they were basically forehead to forehead. "Is this..can I.."

He hadn't fully formed the question before Peter was cupping his jaw with his free hand and pressing his soft warm lips into his own. 

Jason deepened the kiss, pulling Peter closer to him with a small happy noise and clumsily touching their tongues together. Peter tasted of toothpaste. Peter was running one hand through his hair as the other held fast to Jason's own hand, and the sparks that Jason felt whenever Peter was around were threatening to overwhelm him. 

Soon enough, they were collapsing onto Jason's bed and giggling and kissing, rubbing up against one another and groaning quietly whenever anywhere particularly sensitive was brushed, both of them too nervous to do anything other than lie next to one another and kiss. And it was all they really needed, just his mouth on yours and your hands in his, all thought of sleep happily forgotten. 


	5. First Time

It had happened at Jason's house the summer they were both seventeen. Jason's parents were out of town for the weekend, and Nadia was over at a sleepover at a friend's house. For one whole night, the world belonged only to Peter and Jason, and they planned on taking full advantage. 

 In Jason's room, in his own bed, Jason felt the last of his nervousness melt away. They had talked about this, set boundaries, and were more than ready. All that was left to do was start.

Their lips connected, Peter on top of him and kissing him with a new defiant fierceness that Jason couldn't help but adore him for. He ran his hands up Peter's back and underneath his shirt, trying to memorize the smoothness of his skin under his fingertips. Peter eagerly discarded the shirt, giving him better access to running his hands all over his upper arms and chest. Peter unfastened Jason's jeans as well as his own, but didn't press for more, so Jason pulled off Peter's pants himself. Soon enough, they were both kissing and moving and touching in only their boxers, both scared out of their minds but so ready and so in love with each other. 

Jason rolled and flipped them over, pinning Peter's wrists gently to either side of his head and kissing him heatedly. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, grinding his own arousal into Peter's and causing them both to moan loudly and silently thank whatever God that might be listening that they were alone in the house and there was no one else to hear them. 

They continued moving together, discarding the last of their clothing and the feeling the sparks and the love between them grow.

Jason let himself give in to pure sensation, taking Peter in his mouth and feeling Peter do the same for him, awkwardly fumbling as they touched each other intimately and learned how to draw obscene and beautiful noises from the other boy's lips. Surrender found in bodies pressed impossibly and overwhelmingly close. Hands squeezing and shaping, fingers tentatively pushing inward and curling. Jason pushing inside Peter, Peter pushing inside him. They learned how their bodies could touch and open and come apart. They moved together, not even trying anymore to memorize each other's bodies, knowing they'd have years in which to learn it all. 


End file.
